


the memories of you that don't match

by moonflares (jennyhearts)



Series: Second Chances [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, back at it again with the voidlucisan, first person POV, from sandalphon's pov, it's a bit of a character study, post-wmtsb3 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyhearts/pseuds/moonflares
Summary: voidwing lucifer vs. sandalphon's (skewed) memories— it's the little things that stand out the most





	1. lips

**Author's Note:**

> Post-WMTSB3 AU. Once again, the Lucifer here is (the sexier) Voidwing Lucifer from the Shingeki no Bahamut series.
> 
> Short little drabbles set in the Second Chances-verse where I explore the little moments in Sandalphon and Voidluci's relationship that I don't really get a chance to go into detail with in my fics. Lucifer's still very much his beloved, but not quite exactly the same as Sandalphon remembers. Or at least, how his memory remembers him.

 

 

your lips, the feeling of them that i have dreamt of the most. soft like the petals of a flower just bloomed, ghosting along my skin, between the cracks and the flaws i want to hide away, insistently, lovingly. the surprise that came when i touched sin-stained fingers to them for the first time. they were warm, even though the shape of them should have been carved by the most careful of sculptor’s hands. your lips, they were soft but also not, the smooth surface that should have been, dry, slightly chapped. the gentle ridges pressed brief lines into my thumb before your lips parted, and you sucked—and you smiled, eyes wicked with mischief as you called my name on your lips. sandalphon, you sighed, insistently, lovingly.

 

 


	2. body

 

 

your body, strong, solid, real, beneath me, above me. perfect in its imperfection. the astral had created you in his image, and yet the memory of you standing beside him is clear in my mind. you were always taller, always wider, stronger, warmer. you had to lean down to listen to him speak his whispered, harsh words. and i remember the way your hair draped down your cheek, remember the way i had wished that you would do the same with me. but you had taught me to speak loudly, clearly, and with my head held high so I would always be heard. i hadn’t taken your words to heart and the regret is the strongest when you strip yourself of your armor and i hide my eyes away from your body in shame. your body is perfect in its imperfection, healed scars dotting the flat planes, the defined muscle, every curve and contour, like a constellation of stars. on your left side, where i do not dare to look for too long, there is a line of puckered skin. it is thin and long, cutting downwards from your ribs to your waist. it is the place where unmerciful steel had struck true, striking down who you once were, the beginning of the end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Any feedback would be much appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to talk to me about all things sandalphon, lucifer, lucisan and (especially) voidlucisan @moonflaring on twitter!


End file.
